goosebumpsfandomcom-20200216-history
Night in Werewolf Woods
''Night in Werewolf Woods ''was the fifth book in the Give Yourself Goosebumps gamebook series. It was written by R.L. Stine. It was preceded by The Deadly Experiments of Dr. Eeek and followed by Beware of the Purple Peanut Butter. The prismatic hologram design consisted of purple-red with a hint of blue colored circles connected by diamonds. The cover illustration consisted of vicious werewolves howling and snarling inside a forest clearing. In the background, one werewolf is on a cliff, with the full moon behind him. The tagline was Woodsworld? Or Werewolfworld? It was released in April 1996 and was 133 pages long. Plot You are vacationing at a resort in the middle of the woods by the name of Woodsworld with your dorky neighbor Todd. Todd's box of figurines is stolen from him and he begs you to get them back for him. You go to the Kids Only Campfire to do so and hear the legends of the Werewolves of Woodsworld. The legend says that the wolves will leave at Dawn, and that you must get the box before the wolves come out. You attempt to get the box and must face a pack of angry werewolves, and discover that Todd is one of them, or face a lake monster, fight off trolls, or battle an army of fire ants. Bad Endings *Turning into a paper-lantern person *You and Todd turn into werewolves *You push the stop button in an elevator and you stop the story. You have no ending. *You and Todd keep howling to keep the werewolves away *Wake up in your bed and see that Todd has turned into a werewolf *The troll cursed you, Todd, and Lauren to say only one word, Gyzacck *Fail to catch Todd and he falls down the bottemless pit *A troll turns you, Todd, Lauren, and the Murphy brothers into trolls, with you as the troll leader *The werewolves makes friends with the Murphy brothers *The troll turns you and Lauren into Todds *It is implied that you were destroyed by a werewolf doctor *Swallowed whole by the Deep Woods Lake Monster *The troll controls you and everyone else in Woodsworld *You stop the werewolves with jawbreakers, but you're stuck looking for Todd's box *You apologize to ants, but you still have to find Todd's box *The troll turns you, Todd, and Lauren into fishes and tranpsorts all of you to the Deep Woods Lake *You fail to capture a werewolf and capture a dog instead Good Endings *The trolls disappear into the ground and you walk back to your cabin *The whole thing was a dream and you find out that only your parents and yourself are going to Woodsworld *You wake up in your bed at the cabin and find out the whole thing was a dream. Todd is also waiting for you at the kids-only campfire. *The other trolls defeat the evil troll leader. The Murphy brothers gives Todd his box back and becomes friends with you, Todd, and Lauren. You have to admit that Todd is cool. *You defeat the werewolves with Todd's pewter collection and save the Murphy brothers, who becomes friends with you and Todd. You accept Todd as a friend and feel nothing with ever scare the both of you now. Trivia *How-ow-ow-owl! Is said a number of 22 times throughout the book. Category:Give Yourself Goosebumps Category:Werewolves